Sur les rotules
by Saho
Summary: Dès le réveil de Sasuke, les catastrophes s'accumulent pourrissant sa journée.


**Sur les rotules**

OS pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke.

Disclaimer : le manga « Naruto » appartient à Kishimoto Masashi, je ne dispose pas de Sasuke à mon grand regret.

Couple : SasuNaru évidemment.

Résumé : Dès le réveil de Sasuke, les catastrophes s'accumulent pourrissant sa journée.

Au volant de sa voiture, un jeune homme se motivait pour aller travailler en se répétant dans sa tête qu'il s'agissait de la dernière journée avant la fin de la semaine. Deux jours où il pourrait se reposer, profiter du soleil pour paresser à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il fantasmait sur un esclave au corps bronzé qui accomplirait le moindre de ses désirs, allant du simple fait de le rafraichir à l'aide d'une feuille de cocotier, à se faire masser toutes les parties de son corps sans oublier des envies bien plus intimes. Il faudrait qu'il parle de son idée à son blond en rentrant chez eux bien qu'il doutait que ce dernier soit coopérant. En attendant il était sur la route, une chaleur déjà abominable et à sa grande horreur, les bouchons l'attendaient.

- Bordel, tout ça parce que je suis partie dix petites minutes plus tard que d'habitude. Non même aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas le droit de paresser au lit ! Fichu journée de merde !

Il s'emportait sur son volant, criant contre sa poisse. Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il savait que sa journée serait laborieuse. Il avait tenté d'oublier la sonnerie du réveil mais le corps chaud à ses côtés n'était pas enthousiaste et le fit savoir en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Sur ce câlin plus que brutal, il s'était levé en jurant et avait eu la désagréable surprise, une fois parvenu à la cuisine, de ne pas trouver son café. Il avait ouvert tous les placards, il avait du se rendre compte de l'évidence, il avait oublié d'en racheter. Sasuke était resté debout devant le comptoir, regardant fixement sa tasse fétiche, blanche avec des pattes de chats noirs en décoration, espérant parvenir à matérialiser sa sacro sainte dose de café.

C'était donc les nerfs bien entamés pour cause de manque de caféine qu'il se rendit à son travail, du moins qu'il tentait de rejoindre son bureau. Coincé dans les bouchons, Sasuke suait tant et si bien qu'il était persuadé qu'il se vidait de toute l'eau dans son corps. Il allait finir aussi sec qu'une momie, enfermé dans sa voiture, les mains crispées sur le volant. Sa chemise lui collait au corps et malgré sa douche matinale, l'odeur de la transpiration commençait à parvenir à son nez qu'il avait plus que délicat. Sasuke lançait des regards assassins à l'encontre du bouton de ventilation de son véhicule qui avait décidé de faire grève. La climatisation était hors service et il lui restait au bas mot une demi-heure de trajet et encore au rythme d'escargot où il allait, ce n'était pas gagné. A ce moment précis, il se demanda pourquoi il avait écouté Naruto sur le choix de l'emplacement de leur demeure, vivre en ville, c'était trop simple, il fallait s'éloigner avec de nombreux kilomètres pour s'installer en campagne et profiter comme ce matin des joies des embouteillages. En temps ordinaire, il reconnaissait les bienfaits de la nature, dont l'un des privilèges était de ne pas avoir de voisins directs et ainsi ne pas devoir faire la conversation et encore mieux, être libre de se balader en tenue d'Adam dans le jardin et prendre du plaisir avec son blond.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour réfléchir à la situation.

- Ne t'énerve pas, à tout problème il existe sa solution.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion il se saisit de son téléphone et appela à son travail où il demanda qu'un coursier se rende à son domicile en évitant la route principale qui bouchonnait, et lui ramène à son bureau une chemise propre. Il laissa ensuite un message sur la boîte vocale de Naruto pour le prévenir de l'arrivée du coursier et du genre de chemise qu'il désirait. Dire qu'une certaine personne était en vacances et paraissait sûrement dans leur lit…Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'il vit qu'un agent, dont le véhicule était garé sur le bas côté lui faisant signe de s'arrêter.

- Bordel de merde ! J'accumule aujourd'hui, c'est ma fête !

Il respira un bon coup et se gara, regardant les voitures lui passer devant, trop heureuses de gagner une place. Il retira son kit main libre de son oreille et attendit que l'agent vienne vers sa fenêtre déjà ouverte dans l'espoir de créer un courant d'air…en vain vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait parcouru les derniers kilomètres.

Un contrôle de routine, voila de quoi il retournait. Sasuke reprit la route encore plus énervé qu'auparavant. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée de policiers qui vérifiaient si les automobilistes étaient en règle, il arrivait même à concevoir que ça puisse tomber sur lui mais faire ça en plein bouchon, là par contre ça coinçait. C'était le meilleur moyen de perdre son sang froid et de se retrouver avec une accusation d'injures sur un représentant de l'ordre dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Heureusement qu'il était né Uchiha et avait pu se contrôler autrement il aurait été bon pour verser une belle amande salée.

Enfin, il arriva tant bien que mal à son bureau où par miracle, comme quoi il n'était pas entièrement maudit, sa chemise propre l'attendait sagement sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il fit un détour avec son précieux trésor sous le bras, dans les toilettes pour hommes de son étage. Il laissa l'eau froide du robinet du lavabo ouvert en grand et à l'aide de ses mains, trempa son visage puis il retira sa chemise dégoulinante de sueur et passa au nettoyage de son torse, exercice plus délicat sans mouiller le pantalon. Il se contorsionnait dès que de l'eau tentait de s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements restant. Lorsqu'il réapparut dans son bureau il se sentait propre et prêt pour repartir sur de bonnes bases pour attaquer cette journée…Prêt ? Non il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Aussitôt ses pieds firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent d'un pas alerte jusqu'au distributeur, sur lequel une feuille était collée signalant que l'appareil était en panne. Il allait devoir patienter jusqu'au déjeuner pour déguster son café.

La matinée se passa comme elle avait débuté, c'est-à-dire de surprises aussi désagréables les unes que les autres. Entre sa secrétaire qu'il avait du renvoyer chez elle pour cause d'une gastro, la photocopieuse qui avait décidé de se fiche de lui, d'ailleurs comment sa secrétaire qui ne semblait pas particulièrement futée arrivait à s'en servir et de son collègue qui lui avait fait remarquer que sa cravate jurait avec sa chemise. Normal, ce n'était pas l'habit prévu au départ, alors agacé il avait retiré ladite cravate et l'avait déposé dans la main de son collègue trop bavard par moment.

Pour couronner le tout il avait un rendez-vous d'affaires pour le déjeuner et il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur le restaurant, son contact ayant réservé sans lui en parler. Il découvrit un lieu qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait : des tables trop rapprochées entre elles, une foule bruyante et suante, lui rappelant son état quelques heures plus tôt, des parfums qui se mélangeait à vous donner envie de vomir, charmant pour un endroit qui était censé vous ouvrir l'appétit. Seul bon point, la carte étant peu fournie, il n'était pas difficile de choisir un plat mais ça il ne le sut qu'après 20 minutes à attendre la personne avec qui il était en contact. Il ne fut pas déçu, fidèle à sa journée, l'homme était répugnant, il mangeait vite et salement et rien que sa vue lui coupa l'appétit. D'accord Naruto aussi n'était pas du genre à manger proprement et prendre son temps mais lui il avait la manière de rendre ça sexy tandis que son vis-à-vis ressemblait de plus en plus à un goret qu'on aurait habillé d'un costume. Durant le repas, il fut obligé de regarder son interlocuteur pour ne pas le froisser mais où poser son regard ? Sur son visage moite ? Sur sa cravate recouverte de sauce ? Sasuke vivait un véritable calvaire. Il lui fallut deux heures pour conclure le dossier avec cet énergumène et pouvoir se barricader dans son bureau où il passa le reste de l'après-midi à rédiger son rapport. Ayant pointé en retard le matin, il devait rester plus longtemps le soir à moins qu'il ne finisse tout à temps. Il ne s'épargna pas et redoubla d'effort et à 18h il put prendre la route pour retrouver son havre de paix tant mérité.

Exténué mais heureux que cet enfer cesse, il ouvrit la porte de sa demeure et son nez grimaça sous l'effluve de brûlé qui lui parvenait. Prudemment, il avança et il constata que l'odeur provenait de la cuisine et plus précisément du four entrebâillé. Naruto se retourna et d'un air gêné lui sourit tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- J'ai voulu préparer le repas moi-même, je voulais te faire plaisir mais…j'ai eu un petit souci.

Sasuke sentit tout le poids de la journée sur ses épaules et la lassitude s'empara de lui. Il le regarda blasé et sans un mot se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il avait mérité une bonne douche relaxante. Seulement, il était tellement tendu par sa journée qu'il s'imaginait que le pire allait se produire et ne put se détendre comme il avait escompté. En effet, il avait craint que l'eau chaude disparaisse et s'était hâté de se dépêcher, avait utilisé la savonnette à toute vitesse redoutant qu'elle ne tombe et ne le fasse chuter à son tour…

Lui qui avait espéré une soirée agréable et pourquoi pas romantique, se retrouvait dans le canapé, Naruto à ses côtés en train de regarder un navet à la télé. Pourquoi le monde lui en voulait autant ? Sur les coups de 23h, déçu de la tournure des évènements il grommela qu'il allait se coucher, que décidément cette journée avait été pourrie jusqu'au bout et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il dorme. Il sortie également un commentaire sur la mauvaise mémoire de son blond avant de s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Il était en sous-vêtement, gigotant dans le lit trop grand pour lui tout seul. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil car Naruto n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour continuer à lui gâcher cette date que d'écouter de la musique à un niveau sonore élevé. A bout, Sasuke rejeta le drap à ses pieds et se leva pour expliquer clairement à son blond à quel point il était furieux. Or ce qu'il vit le fit changer radicalement d'avis. Devant lui, sur le tapis du salon se tenait en caleçon rouge, un Naruto au corps luisant d'huile parfumée bougeant langoureusement du bassin. Enfin une odeur douce à sentir et une vue plus qu'attrayante, les sens du brun étaient aux aguets et un coup d'hanches encore plus aguicheur que les précédents, convainquit Sasuke de rejoindre son danseur oriental. Il se colla à lui et entama une danse des plus explicites, leurs corps se caressant, se recouvrant mutuellement de cette huile si agréable. Sasuke plia les jambes de manière à ce que Naruto vienne s'assoir en croupe sur une cuisse et reprit ses mouvements de bassin. Leurs mains se mirent à parcourir le torse de l'autre et leurs bouches goûtaient cette nouvelle saveur pendant que leurs érections se frottaient déclenchant des décharges électriques dans leurs corps. Naruto bien décidé à se faire pardonner poussa subitement Sasuke et ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le tapis, les jambes enchevêtrées. Cependant le brun, n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se laisser faire et dans une tentative d'inverser les rôles, une lutte s'engagea, les poings étant remplacés par des baisers, les coups de pieds par des caresses. En guise de bleus, des suçons apparaissaient et des mains se crispaient dans les chevelures, les armes se révélant être des langues avides de lécher chaque millimètre de peau afin de marquer encore plus son territoire. Deux corps nus huilés bataillaient sur le tapis, les sous-vêtements ayant été vite retirés par des mains baladeuses, deux adonis à la musculature irréprochable, ils avaient réinventés le concept de gladiateurs.

Sasuke avait besoin d'expulser toutes les contrariétés de la journée et sans prévenir il se détacha de Naruto et le positionna à quatre pattes avant de se placer derrière lui. Une de ses mains se promena sur le dos de son compagnon lui prodiguant un doux massage et de l'autre il faisait des va-et-vient sur le sexe érigé de son blond. Toute résistance de la part de Naruto s'éclipsa en quelques secondes, savourant les délices que lui prodiguaient Sasuke. De sa bouche ne sortait que gémissement et le prénom de son amant.

Sasuke retira ses mains pour attraper l'huile qui était à sa portée et qui pour cette nuit servirait de lubrifiant. Il en fit couler sur sa main gauche, en laissa tomber sur le tapis mais vu l'état de ce dernier depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les festivités, il était bon pour le nettoyage. Puis il fit des mouvements de pompe sur sa verge afin de bien répartir le produit et d'éviter de faire le moins de mal possible à son Naruto. Il se positionna et déposa des baisers sur les épaules et la nuque du jeune homme et à l'aide de ses mains, il écarta les fesses du blond, sa main gauche étant encore imprégnée d'huile, il l'utilisa pour titiller l'intimité de Naruto. Soudain, une envie le prit et il se baissa pour atteindre sa cible. Le blond s'arqua lorsqu'il sentit une humidité au niveau de son anus, une langue taquine venait lui rendre visite, elle s'enfonçait en lui pour mieux ressortir et revenir et quand bien même elle n'allait pas en profondeur, c'était terriblement excitant. Sasuke toujours aussi joueur, glissa un doigt sur sa langue qui était juste à l'entrée de Naruto et laissa les deux intrus exploraient l'antre étroite et chaude de son amant. Il répéta l'opération pour ne finir que par laisser un index qui trouva un compagnon en la personne du majeur. A présent, les deux amants étaient tendus, voulant plus et bien que les doigts dans Naruto avaient atteint la prostate, ce n'était pas suffisant, ils savaient que la suite serait encore meilleure. Alors après avoir retiré ses doigts, Sasuke s'enfonça dans son blond en un seul coup de rein, le laissant à peine s'habituer à sa présence que déjà il le pilonnait sauvagement. Il évacuait toute la tension accumulait et chaque coup était comme une libération. Sous lui, Naruto n'en pouvait plus, malgré le manque de délicatesse de son homme, le plaisir était immense, ce côté animal était loin de lui déplaire et il nota dans un coin brumeux de son esprit qu'il devrait songer à parler à Sasuke d'introduire quelques jeux plus pimentés, plus bestiaux. Où était passé le brun aux gestes tendres et doux ? Et lui, comment s'était-il laissé faire si vite sans réagir et au contraire criant à en perdre la voix, serait-ce l'huile qui leur faisait perdre ainsi la tête ? De son côté, Sasuke s'enivrait des gémissements de son amant et de son total contrôle sur lui. Enfin une chose qu'il maîtrisait de la journée, voir son blond dans cette position acceptant avec joie la violence dont il faisait preuve dans ses coups de reins, cette soumission sans borne le transportait au paradis et lorsqu'il sentit son amant se contracter pour la délivrance, il jouit en lui le plus profondément possible avant de s'écrouler sur son dos.

Ils étaient tout les deux haletant, reprenant difficilement leurs souffles, Sasuke admirant son sperme sortir de l'intimité de Naruto alors que celui-ci tentait d'ouvrir des yeux qui étaient encore vitreux. Le brun s'approcha, fier de lui et embrassa goulument sa moitié. Ce dernier sembla penser à quelque chose et se dégagea des lèvres pour souhaiter un « Joyeux anniversaire » à Sasuke qui se mit à rire à cette annonce. Naruto ne comprenait pas cette soudaine hilarité et il suivit des yeux ce que lui pointait son amant : l'horloge murale annonçait que minuit était déjà passé, la journée du 23 juillet était donc terminée. Le blond fut confus et devant sa mine attristé, Sasuke l'enlaça et lui murmura « Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours préféré les lendemains de fête ».

FIN


End file.
